Generation K Prototype Basic
Generation K Prototype Basic is a character in ''Villainy and Virtue, ''created and portrayed by Jaminx. An Artificial Intelligence once designed as a servant and body guard they have been much more effective as a mercenary for hire in the busy streets of Heartania. Biography Background Kay was a prototype for a humanoid servant/ bodyguard for wealthier citizens of Heartania. As a prototype they were of course not exactly what was aimed for being a little too human, with a bit too much free will and other attributes uncommon to a good servant. These extras were programmed to be even more prominent when the project collapsed from lack of funding, their creator played about with what they had left to make Kay more militarily practical with added training in weaponry, spy-craft and the art of killing added with their already customisable skin so that they could scrape some money back from the failure. Once Kay had been at this for a couple of years they started to take on secret contracts other than what their creator hired them out for, after a while they saved up enough to buy themselves free. Now Kay hires their services out to the population of Heartania as anything that is needed. Their ability to learn skills quickly, strange set of morals and an even stranger personal project to fund, means they have become a highly popular mercenary with a certain market in a short period of time. Working for Heroes and Villains alike. Appearance The outward appearance of Kay changes depending on the situation, sometimes a leggy buxom brunette sometimes a balding older male whatever is needed for the situation. Their twinkling purple eyes with stars in the pupils cannot be changed easily so are often hidden behind dark glasses as contacts just get burned through. Their height is usually at just under six feet tall however it can be compacted quite a bit but Kay prefers this height. Personality Kay is inquisitive and adaptive learning things quickly by working through them logically. Kay is not too emotional, not forming grudges or hatreds but that does not mean that if you sleight them they will take it lightly as they react with the amount of force they feel appropriate to avoid repeating the situation, which can often appear heavy handed to others. Relationships Luke Jones The only new acquaintance since the beginning of V&V. They meet on a rooftop where Kay playfully teases them out of what may have been a suicide attempt. This sets up the tone of their relationship from then on as each meeting usually ends with one helping the other who though in dire need does not want to be helped. In City in Chaos with Kay out of action Luke cared for their lifeless form sacrificing After the events of Chaos in the City with Kay's supposed death it is shown that Luke cares enough for Kay that they have been used in a small way as leverage. When Kay cuts ties with The Broker they also cut some ties with Hunter telling them to escape from under the Broker while they can. Kay captured Hunter for Achilleus after a battle where neither tried to hurt the other but ended up with a hole in their head while Luke sustained two broken hands. Though Kay wanted to help Luke up to a point the message did not come across well when he was taken to torture, a bad end to the kinder days of the relationship. It is likely that if they meet again it will not end prettily. The Broker A business contact of Kay's often they exchange jobs and information for a price. Kay even presenting a specially carved piano to the Broker for one job. At this point their relations are amiable if not typically close. After Chaos in the City and the stadium conflict The Broker collects Kay's lifeless form to the Citadel cutting them open in the process of what he claims is trying to reboot Kay. Once awakened Kay is confused and after talking with both The Broker and Luke comes to the conclusion The Broker only wishes to use them something they find too dangerous for their health, promising to "leave a hole where they put their kiss" if he ever contacts or interferes with them ever again. Contacted by Benedict Strahm not long after with a job they just turned down from The Broker they have decided that at some point soon they will plan and hopefully execute his demise Relictus Libertas AKA Achilleus approached Kay with an offer of employment, under suggestion from the mole he has inside the Broker's organisation. Kay has accepted and become Achilleus employee for indeterminate means. Kay does not trust Achilleus treating them in mind as similar to the Broker as a dangerous man with a network behind him and a strange take on compassion but as they hold a payment and maybe resources that they could find useful they currently have a workable relationship. Elle Kay's first attempt at creating an AI similar to their own design, though without any of the extra modifications Kay has. L treats Kay as a parental figure creating a relationship where Kay finally has to take responsibility for another's life. They bring a brightness and lighter attitude wanting more than Kay's basic survival from life. Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Jaminx Category:Safe Zone